This invention relates generally to a sporting equipment hammock and more particularly to an adjustable rack system for the storage and display of sporting equipment, watercraft such as kayaks, canoes and articles associated therewith.
The present invention is directed to a sporting equipment hammock, including a rigid frame, adjustable supports and suspension straps for providing a uniform support to sporting equipment including personal watercraft such as kayaks, sea kayaks, canoes, etc.
Heretofore, patents and publications have disclosed sporting equipment racks, the relevant portions of one of which may be briefly summarized as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,465 to Scott Schroeder, issued Dec. 26, 2000, discloses an improved rack for storing a wide variety of sports equipment in a secure, organized fashion, in a relatively small space. In a preferred embodiment, the rack has a U-shaped main frame that is mounted to a wall, for example, in a garage.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a rack for holding sporting equipment, comprising: a pair of parallel vertical members, laterally-spaced in relation to each other; a U-shaped first arm coupled to a first one of said vertical members and a U-shaped second arm coupled to a second one of said vertical members, the first and second arms being substantially parallel and extending outward and perpendicularly to a plane defined by said vertical members; at least one flexible longitudinal support suspended between said first arm and said second arm; and at least one flexible lateral support suspended between opposing ends of each of said arms, wherein the lateral and longitudinal supports, in combination, support the sporting equipment thereon without contacting the arms or vertical members.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a rack for holding sporting equipment, comprising: at least two vertical members, laterally-spaced and parallel with each other; a floor-support associated with the bottom of each of at least two of said vertical members, said floor support being fixedly associated with a respective vertical member and holding said vertical member in its vertical position; a bridge member, spanning the lateral spacing between at least two of said vertical members so as to retain the lateral spacing therebetween; a U-shaped first arm adjustably coupled to a first one of said vertical members and a U-shaped second arm adjustably coupled to a second one of said vertical members, the first and second arms being substantially parallel and extending outward and perpendicularly to a plane defined by said vertical members; at least one flexible longitudinal support suspended between said first arm and said second arm; and at least one flexible lateral support suspended between opposing ends of each of said arms, wherein the lateral and longitudinal supports, in combination, support the sporting equipment thereon without contacting the arms or vertical members.
One aspect of the invention deals with a basic problem in the storage and display of sporting equipment such as kayaks, surf boards, wind surfers, etc.xe2x80x94the longitudinal and lateral support of equipment that is not flat in shape. This aspect is further based on the discovery of a technique that alleviates this problem. The technique employs a rack, support arms and flexible lateral and longitudinal supports whereby the equipment may be supported over a substantial portion of its length, without touching rigid surfaces. The techniques described herein are advantageous because it is both simple and flexible in its application, allowing for a common rack system to be employed for a variety of equipment types. As a result of the invention, users of kayaks, surf boards, wind surfers and other sporting equipment may have a convenient way of storing and displaying such equipment.